Blue Dream
by WildWolf7
Summary: What better way to start a summer weekend than getting stoned with the top Sergeant in Guardian Corps.?


**Title:** Blue Dream  
 **Pairing:** Lanille (Lightning/Vanille)  
 **Rating:** M for language, drug use, smut, mild D/s  
 **Words:** 3,678  
 **Song Inspiration:** None, but "Cruisin'" by Smokey Robinson might help the mood  
 **Summary:** What better way to start a summer weekend than getting stoned with the top Sergeant in Guardian Corps.?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fic.

 **A/N:** Short random fic here I wrote for Whurmy. I'm pretty in love with how this fic came out and I'm hoping others will too. **This is futa!Lightning** so if that bothers you, please leave now. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Vanille leans over the condo balcony, taking in the breathtaking view of Bodhum's nearby ocean. Dark pinks, purples, and blues line the sky, reflecting off crashing waves. The salty breeze wisps across her face, and she inhales, savoring the tang.

The balcony door clicks open behind her. She turns and smiles at the taller figure stepping through.

Damp, rose hair clings to the face they rub, and they roll their eyes before focusing on Vanille. They stop for a split second, eyes darting up and down. Vanille notices but says nothing. Lightning hates being called out on her roaming eyes.

"Hey," Lightning grunts. "I… wanted to shower."

"It's okay."

Vanille watches Lightning plant herself on the sofa. She seems tired, flicking a piece of lint off the couch. Her movements are sluggish, slowed down from an entire ten-hour shift. Lightning leans forward in her seat. Elbows rest on her shorts as she gazes out over the views, sighing. She smells nice at least, and Vanille savors the aroma of sandalwood and beech covering the distance between the two. …Maybe a little too nice.

Vanille crosses her legs. "You ready?"

"Yeaaah." The response drags on longer than Vanille expects. Lightning's gaze roams, not at Vanille but at the side table holding the glass bong and bag of ground up Oerban weed. "Yeah, sure."

Oh, dear, Lightning is _sooo_ cute when she's hesitant to try something. She and Vanille have had sessions before, but Lightning hasn't gotten over her nerves. Vanille's tried many times to coax her out of that mindset. Seems she needs a bit more convincing.

"What kind is it this time?"

Vanille smiles, big and wide. "Oh, you're gonna love it. It's Blue Dream. Good shit."

"Blue Dream, huh?" Lightning leans back, a smirk forming on her face. Vanille already hears the snark before it comes. "Sounds like something you named. How the hell do they come up with these names?"

Vanille rolls her eyes. She grabs the bong off the table and shoves it in Lightning's lap. "You first."

Lightning cradles the bong in her lap as she stares at it, noting the significance of the glasswork. "Where'd you get this? Looks expensive."

" _Him._ Be nice. That's Kain. And _yooouuu_ need to be gentle."

Aqua eyes study the intricate carvings of the bong. It's fashioned in the shape of a purple dragon with the maw ending in the mouthpiece. Two wings spread out on the sides that Lightning caresses. She seems impressed with the work. Vanille's heart soars.

"You weren't exactly being gentle with it- _him_ , yourself. When you'd get it- uh, _him_?"

"What an excellent question!" Vanille says, giggling. "First off, _I_ know how to handle him. Second, a long time ago. I'm just using him now because I want you to feel more comfortable. He helps me feel great when I use him and… I was hoping maybe you'd feel the same. Besides, it's Blue Dream. I have to use the best _for_ the best, right? Aaaand, I got 'im from… a friend."

Lightning bristles at the reveal, eyes darkening. She's oh-so-protective and possessive over Vanille though she'll never admit it. It's adorable, quite frankly, and Vanille loves exploiting that fact when she can, whether Lightning picks up on it or not. She usually doesn't; she's quite the oblivious one.

Vanille continues. "He makes bongs. Gave me a good discount 'cause I'm cute. Sooo, a few hundred maybe?"

"Because you're cute?" Lightning says, eyes narrowing. Her leg bounces. The jealousy's creeping up, Vanille notices, and she holds back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Here, I'll help you." It's a sudden subject change, but Vanille goes along with it. Vanille grabs the bag and pulls out a pinch of weed. She packs the bowl, eyeing Lightning as she watches Vanille go through the motions. Lightning just allows her. She isn't much of a smoker at all. In fact, Vanille's sure she only does it because Vanille's begged her so many times. How sweet of her.

Before Vanille does any more, Lightning swats her away. Rude. Vanille sticks her tongue out, long enough for Lightning to reel her in for an open-mouthed kiss. There's force behind it, maybe to quell the rising feelings of jealous, Vanille doesn't know. It's fiery and intrusive, and that in itself makes Vanille shirk back and curl her toes on the balcony floor. She smells Lightning well now, her heavy and dark scent making Vanille dizzy with want. Lightning pulls away, eyes not leaving her, as she grabs the lighter off the table.

It's hard for Vanille to move after that. She's leaning forward with hands planted on Lightning's thighs, one curling and caressing against Lightning's shorts. She feels the blush creeping up her neck and face. Lightning notices too, and in seconds, her signature smirk marks her features. Vanille's face burns. Damn Lightning and her stupid, _stupid_ smirk. Oh, goddess, she looks so good.

Lightning strikes the lighter. The flame radiates between them. Lightning's face illuminates, highlighting angular features and blue-green eyes as she lowers herself to the mouthpiece. Vanille swallows hard. Lightning scorches the bowl and the weed burns with an amber glow. Kain accepts the flame like a sacrificial offering, and the water bubbles in the bong. Vanille licks her lips. It's an automatic response to the sound, just about. The tension hangs in the air, and she fidgets in place, waiting for Lightning to finish.

At last, Lightning takes her hit, larger than normal, and Vanille stifles a laugh while Lightning explodes into a coughing fit.

Lightning chokes and coughs, smoke blowing out as she turns her head to the side. "Oh, _shit_."

Vanille can't help herself, and she bursts out laughing.

"Fuck you. _Fuck_ you," Lightning grates out between coughs. The rest of the smoke creeps out of her nostrils. Vanille's impressed at least.

Vanille sits down on the sofa next to her, coaxing the bong from Lightning's protective grasp. She grabs the bag and reloads the bowl. Lightning stares at her, smirk morphing into a perpetual smile. Didn't take long to hit her, it seems.

The bong bubbles again with Vanille burning the weed. She settles on Kain's mouthpiece, inhaling the cloud in one drag. It burns her lungs, but the sensation makes her moan. It's her own personal heaven, and any minute now, she'll succumb to the effects of the high quality strain.

She coughs twice, and Lightning's own laugh fills her ears, before Vanille glares her. The smoke leaves her mouth in a thick, milky cloud, and she inhales it again through her nose. Lightning grows silent as she watches in amazement.

"How do you do that?"

"Practice." Vanille leans forward. "I can teach you."

"Free lessons?" Lightning slumps back against the sofa, head tilted. She's relaxed already, open and confident.

Vanille falters at the view. Lightning already exudes an aura of confidence and that was just… so fucking sexy to Vanille. She sets Kain and the lighter down on the second side table and turns her full attention to Lightning. She pushes forward, accentuating her breasts. She isn't wearing a bra underneath her tanktop and figures Lightning's noticed with the sudden focus on her chest.

"Maaaybe not free." She twirls her finger around a strand of hair. She's doing it again – putting on the "cute girl" act that Lightning seems to love so much. Vanille admits she's an attention whore, but at least she knows it!

Lightning sighs, shaking her head. Vanille waits for a response but never gets one, and she assumes Lightning's just forgotten about the conversation altogether.

"No lessons?"

Lightning raises an eyebrow. "What lessons?"

Yep, just like she thought.

Vanille chuckles and leans forward, knocking her forehead into Lightning's. "Light, you're high as fuuuuck."

And she eats her own words as her head begins to pound in that oh-so-familiar way that she's used to. Her eyes follow suit, saccading to match the heaviness in her head. Goddess, she's missed this. She plants her hand on the back of Lightning's neck, pulling her forward into a full-on kiss.

She leads, her lips and tongue moving faster than Lightning's sluggish pace. Their tongues caress and mingle until Vanille pulls away, gasping at the lingering hand on her thigh. They sit that way for minutes, or maybe an eternity, fuck if she knows, before Vanille reaches for Kain again and empties the bowl.

"Round 2." She gets up, pulling out a wedgie, and grabs the bag from the table. She feels a strong arm around her waist, and she's pulled down onto Lightning's lap.

"Sit here, Van. With me."

Aww, how cute. Vanille wriggles on her lap and to her (not) surprise, Lightning squeezes her around the waist and paints words into her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Vanille gives a nervous chuckle and the hairs on the back of her neck stand erect. Mmm, that voice does so many things to her. Lightning may be oblivious, but she isn't stupid. Vanille's sitting right on her… well, right _on_ her. It's pretty hot and pressing right between her ass cheeks. Fuuuuck, it _does_ feel kinda good. Luckily for her, Lightning's not hard… not now anyway, or she's sure Lightning wouldn't hesitate to blow her back out over the balcony railing.

So Vanille does what she does best and deflects. "Take another hit with me, yeah?"

Lightning drawls an agreement into Vanille's shoulder blade, making her shudder. Kain jilts in her lap, and she nudges at Lightning to scold her into being still. Lightning obeys, for now.

Vanille strikes the lighter again, and rests her lips on Kain's mouthpiece. She inhales another large hit and holds it. Setting Kain on the table, she turns to Lightning.

"Come 'ere," she whispers. Some of the smoke escapes. Her fingers find the nape of Lightning's neck and curl up her scalp. She pulls, kisses eager lips, and exhales into Lightning's mouth. Sweet blueberry kisses pepper her lips and cheek, until Lightning grows bold enough to stroke the exposed skin at her hip. She grinds into the touch, a kneejerk reaction that slides Lightning further between her ass cheeks. _Fuck,_ that was not supposed to happen.

Vanille rests her forehead on Lightning's cheek, hiding in mock shame. Lightning exhales, smoke dribbling out of her nose. Lightning either didn't notice the movement or didn't care. Whatever, then.

Vanille plants her feet on the ground, aiming to get up. Lightning squeezes her again. Fingertips tease at the base of her ribs, and she scoffs at the arrogant display of possessiveness. She loves it, is absolutely _enamoured_ by it, but _goddess_ can Lightning be such a… _Dom._

She admits it, heats up at it. Yeah, she's suuuch a Dom it's pretty ridiculous. Funny, but ridiculous. Lightning's really reserved, way more so than Vanille's bubbly, extroverted self. But under that, she's so much more. Cocky to a degree with a sprinkling of brutal honesty and possessiveness. Well, that last one's only with Vanille. Still! Despite all of that, her behavior now is odd. Blame the weed?

"Light, let me up."

Growling catches Vanille's ear, and she shivers. "No."

" _Light_." Vanille laughs. "C'mon. Goddess, you are _really_ fuckin' high right now."

Lightning chuckles. "So are you. Don't you feel that? Feels… fucking wonderful."

It hits Vanille then. Damn Lightning for mentioning it. Her head pounds again, more intense than last time. It's a dull throbbing that spans her entire skull, rocking her eyeballs in their sockets. She's suddenly aware of every part of her face and that sensation travels through her entire body. She feels her shorts riding up into her ass, her toes brushing Lightning's bare legs. Lightning's breath wisps hot on her neck. Each puff sends a light jolt down her spine.

The hand at her hip loosens just enough for her to move. She swats Lightning on the arm as her feet make contact with the balcony floor. She's free, sure enough, but her perception of time and space is way off. She doesn't move for at least a full minute. Wait, was it actually a minute? Or more? Less, maybe? She can't tell. The sun's past the horizon at this point, and the sky is painted with blue-black streaks and royal purple. It's late, that's for sure. How long has it been? The real question is does she really care?

The messed up perception slams her like a truck. She's never been hit this hard, and she can't imagine how Lightning feels. Did she get her too high? Arms wrap around her midsection, and her mind travels miles a minute. She can't keep up.

She spins around, locking with bloodshot blue eyes, and succumbs to kisses planted over her face and neck.

"You're high, Light. You aren't normally this touchy," Vanille says, or something to that effect. Her short-term memories blur together.

Lightning scrunches her face. There's no response.

The next thing Vanille knows, she's moving, flailing her arms in the air and shaking her hips. Music sings in her head, whether it's real or something she imagined, she isn't sure, but it lights her body on fire. Lightning sits, eyes roaming over her, before Vanille grabs her wrist to join her. Lightning's clumsy and awkward. She can't dance well, at all actually, but it doesn't matter to Vanille. They mingle and mesh well, and Vanille takes every opportunity she can get to brush her ass right into Lightning's crotch. Naturally.

Words are spoken, jokes are made. They find time to sit down next to one another and stargaze, pointing out the constellations of Hecatoncheir and Odin. Lightning's good at it, like she's studied astrology and Vanille's open-mouthed and shocked at her knowledge. It's commonplace and tradition in Oerban culture, but Cocoonians? Who knew.

It's late. The sky is pitch black. Life ceases to exist outside. Silence looms over the city.

"Another round?" Lightning says this, holding Vanille from behind. Shocking coming from her. Vanille agrees. She grabs Kain, loads him, takes a massive hit – this one's gonna last _hours_. She leans back, repeating the shotgunning from earlier and releases into Lightning's eager mouth. Lightning inhales and kisses her back. Smoke seeps from her nostrils as the kiss ends, and it's honestly the sexiest fucking thing Vanille's ever seen from Lightning. While the high was nearing its end, it's back with a violent vengeance, and Vanille just sees quick flashes of Lightning's smirk, feels hands all over her.

Vanille paces on the balcony. Lightning watches her from the sofa, she knows. It's odd how they've reached this subject of talking about their sisters, but they've done it. She doesn't think Lightning's really paying attention, though, as she keeps reaching out to grab some part of Vanille's undone shorts. Undone? How the hell did _that_ happen?

Serah stops by to pick up something. Isn't it way past her bedtime? Lightning scrambles to pretend she isn't stoned, like she doesn't smell of blueberry smoke and ash, but Serah seemingly sees through all that. Somehow, she doesn't sound the least bit surprised at Lightning's less-than-sober state. Lightning must have been quite the naughty one when she was younger. Vanille's calm and composed soldier has a dark past, maybe? She'll ask later.

Lightning is _so_ strong. How does she do it, honestly? Vanille can't imagine balancing an entire person on her back doing push-ups. Nuh uh. Impossible! But Lightning's doing it like a pro. Vanille sits cross-legged on her back. Lightning lifts, and lifts… and lifts. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen… done? Wow.

High Lightning gets _super_ handsy. _Really_. Vanille swats roaming hands away more than once as they both lean over the balcony to take in the rolling waves.

Late night meals aren't the healthiest, but they've got the munchies and haven't had food in hours. The sandwich shop down the street closes soon, but they've gotten there just in time. Lightning's keeping her composure well, but the middle-aged man behind the counter turns up his nose at the stench of Oerban weed. He makes snide comments under his breath about serving them so late and wondering if Guardian Corps. performs drugs tests on their commanding officers. Fuck him, Vanille guesses?

There's a guy eyefucking Vanille out of the corner of her eye, she knows. The building's hallway is too narrow for this. He draws closer with a friend behind him, until he grows pale and stops. "Holy shit, that's _Farron's_ girl?" And they back away immediately. Vanille's heart slows at the playful pinch at her hip.

"You look so good, I could fucking eat you right now. Ass, too." Handsy and vulgar, Lightning is. Way more than normal. Vanille loves it, loves the way Lightning's dark eyes drink her frame in. That taciturn soldier she knows only so well in daylight comes out of her shell to play under the fog of blue dreams and royal dragons.

The next Vanille's aware, she's flat on her back on the sofa. The material's feather-light, brushing against her bare ass and half exposed back. Legs raised, her shorts stop at her knees and above that hovers Lightning, glaring down at her like some predatory animal. One hand grips the edge of the sofa, the other… stroking herself, getting ready. Vanille braces herself and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Look at me."

Lightning's command rumbles through her, and the sub in her obeys immediately. Lightning pushes and pushes until she breaks through and Vanille cries out. It's more shock than pain, and the cries roll into moans soon enough. Vanille's bold and experienced, meeting Lightning's off-tempo thrusts. The fabric of Lightning's shorts grazes her inner thigh, and the sensation of it is so familiar it makes her back arch. Lightning chuckles at this, letting a heated blush creep up Vanille's neck and face.

Her thrusts vary, most of them short and hard, with a sense of lazy urgency. The motions push Vanille's shorts down her leg until they hang off one limb, dangling and flapping against the couch. Their breaths mingle and mix. Vanille teases and coaxes kisses from Lightning who takes them and pays them back double.

"Who owns you?" Lightning's full of herself, high off the Oerban weed, and her own inflated Dominant ego.

"Mmm, you do, _leone_." The words leave Vanille's lips on instinct.

"Call me that again."

" _Leone, leone, leone… Fuuuck, leone."_ More Oerban words escape her and at this point, Vanille barely even know what she says.

Their bodies meld in harmony, right in synch, until Lightning thrusts too hard and explodes inside Vanille with deep breathing, shuddering hips, and sticky wetness dripping down Vanille's ass. Vanille comes soon after, trembling. She can feel the moans turning to shrieks, but Lightning drowns her out with a prolonged kiss and shushing her about "waking the neighbors."

But Lightning collapses next to her, heavy and muscular and huffing to reclaim her breath. Vanille catches the distant tinge of blue on the horizon, just under black. It's late… early, whatever one would call it. The fog of her high hangs over her, strong still, as she realizes just how long she's been up.

Lightning stirs next to her when Vanille wakes. She hasn't been asleep for long, but the sky is coming back to life as blue begins to overtake black. Her high is nearly gone. She wants to fix that.

She cleans up in her visit to the bathroom. There's about three flaming hickies on her neck that pull up memories of her sitting on Lightning's lap with teeth scraping her collar. She smiles at how affectionate Lightning gets when she's high.

Her return to the balcony is met with Lightning taking another hit from Kain. She coughs a few times and looks up, handing the bong to Vanille. Vanille takes hers, and it only takes a few minutes before the euphoria sets in. Mmmm, she's sooo happy that she giggles to herself.

It's getting lighter out, and there's an actual fog setting in. Lightning mumbles to no one in particular, making lewd jokes about her lack of morning wood. Vanille bursts out laughing.

Vanille dances around the kitchen, stealing kisses from Lightning when able. Lightning's trying hard to convince her to try some meat. She may be high but she isn't reckless. Yuck!

Breakfast tastes like heaven. She's never had anything better. Could be her state of mind, or maybe they just really fucking threw down in the kitchen a bit ago. Either way, Lightning mocks her less-than-stellar eating and kisses away the fleck of jelly on the side of her lip.

Their shower feels like a dream. Innocent touches and not-so-innocent kisses mark them both. Lightning's getting frisky again. It's almost like her libido doubles when she's high. Scratch that, she feels like an entirely different _person_ when stoned. Vanille's more or less the same, she thinks. Maybe a bit more childish and willing to act out, but when isn't she normally like it? Maybe it just comes out more. The touching leads to nothing in particular, just curious hands washing every inch of each other's body.

"Light, go to sleep."

"No." Lightning's weight pins Vanille to the bed. She lies over Vanille, weighing her down like a lion protecting a plaything or fresh kill. "It's Saturday."

Vanille scoffs. The high lingers, but her body's giving up on her. She's tired, needs to sleep for like 12 hours or so.

Lightning mumbles in her ear. "It's only after 7."

Vanille just leaves it at that, no argument. She sits and stares at dark clouds hovering in the distance. Her body melts as Lightning's hand repeats languid movements, brushing auburn hair out of her face. They stop at some point, and Lightning's deep breathing and soft snoring replace them. Lightning's heavy, but not crushing, and Vanille finds herself enjoying being about 80% under her. She feels protected and _owned_ – she shudders at the word – and nothing in the world could match the high she gets from sharing her mind, body, and soul with the heart of a lion.


End file.
